Good Boy
Good Boy is a new enemy added in Eyes The Horror Game. It is the first new enemy added in 2018. Appearance: It appears as a dog-like creature with a grey tone to it's skin with a rough looking texture, and razor-sharp teeth that fills it's mouth. It also has small stubby feet, with small sharp claws. It has a blocky head, small ears. If one looks closely, it has empty soulless eyes. Behavior: Standard Mode: In the main mode, it acts the same as The Krasue. The difference is that it feeds on raw meat that the player can throw at it, which will distract it for 4 seconds before the monster gets back to chasing the player. It will wander around the house, and will chase the player upon contact, or notice. When near, it makes growls. In the Newbie setting, it is extremely slow. In the Easy setting, it has the same average slowness. In the Normal setting, it is slightly faster, but still easy to get away. In the Hard setting it is faster, and can catch the player during mid-escape. In the Nightmare setting, it is a lot faster, and still hard to get away from. Just like with The Krasue, and Charlie, the eyes show it's vision, in which it will show where Good Boy will be. It will lose interest in chasing the player if they hide, or if they are far away, but will attempt to follow the player when they exit the place where they hide. When killing the player, it jumps at the player, and lets out a high-pitch roar. Endless Mode: In Endless Mode, it will do the same job. But over time it will become faster, and faster the more the player continues to search making things more difficult. The same applies to the Krasue, and Charlie. Trick or Treat? Mode: In the Halloween Mode, it works the same. If the player gets distracted by the Magic Pumpkin, then this gives Good Boy an advantage to kill the player if they don't pay attention. All in all, it still works the same. Trivia: * It makes dog-like growls and snarls when near, and attacking the player, which fits it's dog-like appearance. ** In addition, it's name "Good Boy" is a reference to how owners refer to their dog as a "good boy". * Unlike the other monsters, it doesn't appear in the Double Trouble Mode. * Due to it's name, it's a male. * With it being referred to as "devilish", this may hint the Good Boy isn't a real animal, much like how Charlie was never human. ** Yet, it is unknown as of why it's even here, or if it's even canon. * Despite not being a phantom, it still causes objects around it to shake. * Unlike the other monsters, Good Boy has a different animation when walking, and chasing the player. ** The manner he does it in is very similar to that of an actual dog. * Many fans mistake Good Boy to be a dinosaur. Ga'llery:' Screenshot_20180222-162701.png|It's vision Screenshot_20180222-162810.png|Chasing the player Screenshot_20180222-163315.png Screenshot_20180222-163915.png|Eating the raw meat Screenshot_20180222-171916.png|Killing the player Screenshot_20180222-175100.png|In the hospital Screenshot_20180222-175210.png|With the Magic Pumpkin Screenshot_20180222-175218.png|The Robber in it's vision Screenshot_20180222-181455.png|Close look of the Good Boy Screenshot 20180222-194241.png|The invisibility combination being used against Good Boy Miscellaneous: 2018-02-22 16.36.39.png|It's enemy thumbnail Screenshot_20180222-162019.png|In the game's store purchases Screenshot_20180222-181506.png|Good Boy in the Endless Mode completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180222-181655.png|Good Boy in the Endless Mode completion Screenshot_20180222-173918.png|In the game's completion (Mansion) Screenshot_20180224-135000.png|In the game's completion (Hospital) Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Eyes The Horror Game